Hidden Warrior
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: When the ninjas are battling their latest villain, they discover a hidden warrior with him but what will happen when they discover who's behind the mask? (T incase)
1. Chapter 1

**HEYO! I've written this story 4 times (this being the 4** **th** **) because I've thought of better ways to put it out. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1:

The ninjas were chilling when the alarm went off,

"A new villain?" Kai asked,

"We'll see." Lloyd replied as the ninjas ran to the control room,

"What is it Nya?" Zane asked,

"Something is attacking the city but I can't see what." Nya explained,

"Let's go!" Lloyd stated and they ran to the city where an army of some sort was destroying the city,

"They're human?" Jay asked,

"They look like it." Cole replied,

"Wow. They know how to destroy a city." Jay commented as they launched into battle,

"THIS CITY NOW BELONGS TO 5 POINTS! KNEEL DOWN TO YOUR LEADER!" the boss shouted,

"No one will kneel down to you!" Kai replied. At 1 point of the battle, the ninjas were losing when someone new entered the battle. A woman in a fitted GI that was dark grey and black with blue on her chest, blue straps that held her weapons to her and her hood was dark grey with blue covering her nose and mouth and black high heels boots and black gloves and the only thing that you could see of her was her electric blue eyes. She had 2 katanas strapped to her back and nunchucks strapped to her right thigh. She jumped into the battle and began kicking butt without getting a scratch. She got the ninjas out of the danger that they were in,

"Thank you. Who are you?" Lloyd asked when everyone was together,

"I go by Lightning Bolt. You are you guys?" Lightning Bolt asked,

"We're the ninjas of Ninjago. Do you know who these guys are?" Lloyd asked,

"5 Points are a facility that kidnaps young children and train them into fearless warriors. They either train or die." Lightning Bolt explained,

"Do you mind me asking how you know?" Zane asked,

"I'm the 1st one ever to escape." Lightning Bolt explained. While Lightning Bolt was talking, Jay noticed her eyes looked familiar but how? Lightning Bolt helped the ninjas until 5 Points were retreating but 1 warrior had some more fight in him so he attacked Lightning Bolt and ended up getting a DEEP cut in the inside of her right thigh. She screamed in pain and since Kai was the closest, he knocked the warrior out and turned to Lightning Bolt,

"Are you ok?" Kai asked as he knelt down to her,

"I'm ok." Lightning Bolt lied and when she stood up, it was obvious that she was in terrible pain but she tried with all her might to cover it,

"We better take you to the hospital." Cole stated when he saw the cut,

"NO!" Lightning Bolt screamed, "No hospital. Please." She added,

"You need stitches." Kai stated,

"I know how to do stitches if you really don't want to go to hospital." Zane explained,

"I preform my own stitches all the time it's nothing!" Lightning Bolt explained and when she took a step, she looked in a lot of pain,

"Zane, you take Lightning Bolt back to the temple and start on the stitches while we help the people out." Lloyd instructed. While they were helping the people, Nya noticed that Jay had something on his mind,

"What's wrong Jay?" Nya asked,

"Nothing. Why are you asking?" Jay asked,

"I know you Jay. I know when something's on your mind. What is it?" Nya asked,

"It's just, *sigh* there's something familiar about that Lightning Bolt girl but I can't figure out what." Jay explained,

"You'll figure it out." Nya reassured.

Later, the ninjas went back to the temple and Lloyd headed to the medical room where Zane was still on the stitches. Lightning Bolt had taken off her mask, which revelled her reddish-brown hair that was pulled into a braid and freckles on her nose and under her eyes like Jay. Lightning Bolt laid on her side while Zane did the stitches and while Zane stitched, Lightning Bolt had her right glove off to show that she wore blue fingerless gloves underneath and she had it pulled down to show her wrist which she was stared at,

"Hey." Lloyd stated as he walked in,

"Hello Lloyd." Zane replied and Lightning Bolt looked up at Lloyd, then back at her wrist,

"Are you ok Lightning Bolt?" Lloyd asked,

"I'm fine and um… Lightning Bolt is only for the field. You guys can just call me Jane." Jane explained,

"Well, Jane, is there anything we can help you with?" Lloyd asked,

"No thanks. The only thing I want is Fredrickson's head rolling down a mountain." Jane explained,

"That's violent. How come?" Lloyd asked,

"Not only did he kidnap me, he killed my parents and twin brother in an explosion." Jane explained,

"I'm sorry to hear." Lloyd stated,

"It's ok. That was 15 years ago, but…it still feels like it happened yesterday." Jane explained,

"Jane, your stitches are done and again I'm sorry that we had nothing to numb the area." Zane stated,

"It's ok. It didn't hurt that much, plus I've had worst pain." Jane explained as she fixed her blue glove and put her black glove on,

"If there's anything you need, just let one of us know." Lloyd stated as he walked out,

"ZANE, CAN YOU COME HERE PLEASE?" Kai called out,

"Excuse me." Zane stated as he left the room. Jay pecked into the medical room and saw Jane,

"For the person at the door, I know you are there." Jane stated,

"Do you have a birth mark?" Jay asked as he walked in with his mask on,

"Why?" Jane asked, confused,

"You really remind me of someone and I'm trying to figure out who." Jay explained,

"I have this birth mark." Jane explained as she took of her glove and showed her birthmark which she was staring at earlier and was in the shape of a lightning bolt, and Jay showed his right wrist to show that he had the exact same one. Jane looked at Jay, who slowly took of his mask,

"Jane?" Jay asked,

"Jay." Jane replied as the 2 hugged,

"It's you. It's really you." Jay stated,

"You're alive." Jane added,

"I thought you were dead." Jay stated as they broke the hug,

"You thought I was dead? I thought you were dead." Jane replied,

"So. You found out why she looked familiar?" Nya asked from the door,

"Yep. Jane, this is my girlfriend Nya. Nya, this is my twin sister." Jay explained,

"Twin sister? You're a twin? Why have you never said anything about this?" Nya asked,

"It's a rough topic to talk about since I thought she was dead for the past 15 years." Jay explained,

"15 years?" Nya asked,

"Yeah." Jay replied,

"So Frederickson has been lying to me for 15 years?" Jane asked,

"Must've." Jay replied. Jane put her katanas in the holders and her nunchucks back on her thigh, "What are you doing?" Jay asked,

"Spilling blood." Jane replied,

"I don't know if I should stop you or join you." Jay admitted,

"Jay." Nya stated,

"What? He stole and kept my twin for 15 years, leaving us to think she was dead." Jay replied,

"So you're not going to ask about what she said?" Nya asked,

"She explained earlier. She was the 1st to escape 5 Points therefore she should've been there for some time therefore them training her." Jay explained,

"You have no idea how good it feels to have someone listen to you." Jane stated,

"Jane I how you don't mind but would you be able to give us some information on 5 Points." Zane asked as he walked in,

"Sure no probs." Jane replied and followed Zane to the control room with Jay and Nya behind her,

"So, Jane is it?" Kai asked,

"I'm guessing Lloyd spilled?" Jane asked,

"Yeah. Do you mind?" Lloyd asked,

"Nah. As long as you don't call me Jane in the battlefield. On the field, it's Lightning Bolt." Jane explained,

"Why?" Zane asked,

"5 Points thinks I'm dead. If you call me by my name, they'll connect the dots and be after me." Jane explained,

"So what is there to know?" Cole asked,

"What do you want to know 1st?" Jane asked,

"Weaknesses." Jay replied,

"Wow Jay. I'd expect that from Cole, not you." Kai stated,

"They stole my twin sister for 15 years. What else am I meant to do?" Jay asked,

"Twin?" Kai asked,

"15 years?" Lloyd asked,

"Yeah." Jane and Jay replied,

"Let's go with history and why Zane wasn't able to find anything on them." Lloyd stated,

"5 Points have been going on for about 20 years now and it's kinda a family business. They have a lot of computer hackers so if anything of them they can take it down. So far, from what I hear, all the leaders keep it quiet and do things secretly. The current leader is 10 years older than me so when they captured me, he was 15 and was nothing like his father. His father stayed on the traditional road but Fredrick wanted to conquer everywhere and his father denied it. 2 months ago, the old leader died so 5 Points was passed down to Fredrick and immediately he started to plan the domination. That's when I started to plan my escape cos by then, I knew the ins and outs of the place. 2 weeks after Fredrick's take over, I faked my death and they tossed me in the trash and since it was a Tuesday, they didn't burn it so I escaped through the vent in the room and when I got out, I started Lightning Bolt to try and stop them." Jane explained,

"How do we stop them?" Cole asked,  
"Go for the leader. We are brought up to remain loyal to the leader and lay our lives on the line for him." Jane explained,

"They failed with you then." Jay stated and the twins laughed,

"Him? Was there ever a her?" Nya asked,

"No. Only a male ever ruled. Us girls were seen as less but we were still captured. Even thought I'm the best warrior there. I can beat any of their sorry asses." Jane stated. Jane gave more information.

Later, Jane was sitting in the spare room, staring at her birthmark when Nya knocked on her door,

"Hi." Nya greeted,

"Hi." Jane replied,

"You do like staring at your birthmark a lot." Nya commented,

"It's what kept me alive for the pass 15 years. To avenge my parents and my twin brother, and I'm glad I did. They're alive. For 15 years I've believed they were dead. That's 15 years of my life that were never used to raise me to the girl I was meant to be. Now I'll never know." Jane explained, fighting tears,

"It is ok to cry you know?" Nya stated,

"Really?" Jane asked,

"Yeah. It's what makes us human." Nya explained,

"I was always told that crying makes you weak. Anyone who was caught crying about anything was beaten." Jane explained, "Sorry. I'm not good at talking. I haven't talked to someone in a casual way since I was 5." Jane apologised when she saw the horrified look on Nya's face,

"Not 1?" Nya asked,

"Not 1." Jane confirmed,

"Well you have now." Nya stated as she sat next to Jane,

"You're not creeped out?" Jane asked,

"No. Like you said, you haven't casually talked to someone in 15 years." Nya stated and Jane smiled,

"Is this what's it like to have a friend?" Jane asked,

"Yeah. You never had one?" Nya asked,

"No. There was no time for things like that." Jane explained,

"Wanna do something?" Nya asked,

"Like what?" Jane asked as she fixed her gloves,

"What do you like to do?" Nya asked,

"This may be stupid but I don't know. The only thing I remember liking to do is climbing, hanging with mum, dad and Jay and just running a muck all day." Jane explained, smiling at the memories,

"What about we go shopping?" Nya suggested,

"Shopping?" Jane asked,

"Yeah. Do you have anything else to wear?" Nya asked,

"Only 1 other thing that I wear under this." Jane explained,

"Good. Get changed and we'll head out." Nya stated as she left the room.

 **PLEASE review. Please? The next chapter should be up soon (I hope) and yeah. HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is in inspired by 'Malfunctions' by Candaru (is highly recommended) (hope you don't mind) (thought I should mention that). Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

Jane met Nya outside. Nya was now in her red dress and black flats while Jane was in muggy blue t-shirt that was a bit torn in places, worn out jeans that were torn in places, her black high heel boots and her blue fingerless gloves,

"That's your only other outfit?" Nya asked,

"I have only been in the real world for 2 months. This was all I could get." Jane explained,

"What about your suit?" Nya asked,

"I stole it from 5 points and gave it a few modifications." Jane explained,

"Ok. Ready to go?" Nya asked,

"I wouldn't have the slightest clue so I'm going to say yes." Jane stated and the 2 chuckled as Nya summoned her dragon and Jay and Kai walked out,

"Where are you 2 going?" Kai asked,

"Shopping." Nya explained,

"Now?" Jay asked,

"This girl needs to see the world." Nya explained,

"You got enough?" Kai asked,

"Plenty." Nya replied,

"Have fun." Jay stated with a smile as the girls flew off,

"Enough what?" Jane asked,

"Money." Nya replied,

"I don't have what ever that is." Jane stated,

"I got enough for the both of us. Don't worry." Nya reassured as they landed outside the shopping centre and walked in.

The girls wandered around when Nya turned to Jane,

"Where do you wanna go 1st?" Nya asked,

"I don't have the slightest clue. Don't forget, this is my 1st time shopping." Jane reminded,

"Well I know a great shopping centre." Nya stated as she grabbed Jane's wrist and they walked to a clothing store. The store was called '4 Real Threads',

"This store has entire outfits for any seasons. Look around and see what you like." Nya explained. Jane wandered around, looking at all the different types of clothing, shoes, accessories, make up and nail polishes. Things she has never seen before. Jane picked up a dark blue tank top as Nya walked up to her,

"Like it?" Nya asked,

"It's nice." Jane stated,

"What to find some other tings to put with it?" Nya asked, as Jane noticed a blue, button up flannel shit and picked it up,

"What about this?" Jane asked,

"If that's what you like. Now for some bottoms." Nya suggested as she lead Jane to another part of the store where Jane found some blue jeans and sine bottoms were right next to shoes, Jane picked out some knee high boots with a sliver buckle around the foot and a medium, thick heel,

"What some accessories?" Nya asked,

"Accessories?" Jane asked,

"They're just things that people ad to spice up an outfit." Nya explained,

"Ok I guess." Jane agreed as the girls walked to the accessories. A black handbag and a blue pendent on a silver chin caught Jane's eye,

"Like 'em?" Nya asked,

"Yeah." Jane replied,

"Wanna try it on?" Nya asked,

"Ok." Jane replied. The 2 girls went to the changing rooms and when they walked out, Jane was in the outfit she picked out (with the flannel shirt left open) and Nya was now in a white tank top, red jeans, blue blazer with the sleeves scrunched up to her elbow, blue sneakers, blue and red scarf and a red hand bag,

"Looking good." Nya stated,

"You too." Jane replied. They got changed back into their other outfits and grabbed a few other outfits and went to the counter and Nya paid for her and Jane and they left.

As they walked, they were getting hungry

"Maybe we should head back and grab some food?" Jane suggested,

"No need. There's a food hall." Nya explained,

"What's that?" Jane asked,

"You really do have a lot to learn. It's where you can grab some food when ever you want." Nya explained,

"When ever you want?" Jane asked and Nya nodded, "I could get used to this." Jane stated as they walked to the food hall. When they got there, Jane had never seen so much food in 1 place,

"Wow." Jane whispered,

"What you want?" Nya asked,

"I can have anything I want?" Jane asked,

"If they serve it, you can have it." Nya explained,

"What do you suggest?" Jane asked,

"I know the perfect place. Follow me." Nya stated as she took the lead. They girls ended up at a stall called 'Ninja Food',

"Ninja Food?" Jane asked,

"Yeah. They make the best food with the freshest ingredients." Nya explained as she went to the counter where an employee stood,

"Nya! Nice to see you again." The employee greeted,

"Nice to see you too Jill." Nya replied,

"I'm guessing you want the usual?" Jill asked,

"Yes please." Nya replied,

"Ok. That's 1 Water Salad, and for your friend?" Jill asked,

"Jane?" Nya asked, letting her know that she could choose, but Jane looked stuck, "I think you'd enjoy the Lightning Sub." Nya suggested,

"If you say so." Jane replied,

"Ok. And 1 Lightning Sub. Shouldn't be long." Jill stated as she went to make the food,

"You really have no idea when it comes to making choices, don't you?" Nya asked,

"I've never been given choices." Jane admitted,

"We'll change that." Nya smiled as Jill came with their food,

"Here you go." Jill announced as she gave them their food and Nya paid, "Have a good one." Jill stated,

"You too." Nya replied and Jane smiled and they found a table and they sat down to eat. Jane bit into her Sub and Her eyes nearly popped out of her head,

"Good?" Nya asked as Jane took the biggest mouthful she'd ever see,

"This is the best thing I've never eaten." Jane stated as Nya laughed,

"Just don't eat so fast. You'll make yourself sick." Nya added as Jane swallowed and smiled.

After they eaten, the girls wandered around the shopping centre,

"Where are we going next?" Jane asked,

"How about we wander around until we see something?" Nya suggested,

"Lead the way." Jane agreed. They girls walked until they found themselves at a store that sold plushies,

"What are these?" Jane asked,

"Plushies." Nya replied,

"What do they do?" Jane asked,

"They kind do different things for different people. They comfort some people and for others they're something to collect." Nya explained the best she could. Jane wandered around the plushies until she saw a fluffy, white wolf with big blue eyes. Jane picked up the plushies and smiled, it was the softest thing she had ever touched,

"Like it?" Nya asked s she walked up with a fluffy penguin with big, golden eyes,

"Yeah, but I don't know why?" Jane admitted,

"Who cares why? It's what you like." Nya replied, "You wanna get it?" Nya asked,

"Why not?" Jane stated. The 2 girls bought the plushies. The girls were now once again wandering the shopping centre when a woman caught their attention,

"Hiya ladies. Today and today only, we're giving away free makeovers. Want one?" she explained,

"Makeover?" Jane asked, embarrassed,

"Here. I have a few examples of Patrick's work." The woman stated as she grabbed some before and after images of beautiful makeovers,

"Wow. I'm in." Nya stated,

"Might as well. I am meant to be trying new things." Jane added,

"Wonderful! I'll let him know. Take a seat and I'll get back to you." The woman stated. The girls took a seat,

"After this, how about we get changed into one of our new outfits to match?" Nya suggested,

"If that's allowed." Jane agreed as the woman approached them,

"Patrick is ready. Who's up 1st or do you guys want to go together?" the woman asked,

"Nya?" Jane asked before Nya asked,

"We'll go together if it's no trouble." Nya answered,

"Not at all." The woman stated and the girls followed her to a both where they each took a seat,

"Hello ladies." Patrick greeted,

"Hello." The girls replied,

"What looks do you want?" Patrick asked,

"Either red or blue." Nya stated,

"How about red and blue?" Patrick suggested,

"Can you?" Nya asked,

"Honey, when it comes to makeup, I can do anything and it'll look good." Patrick explained,

"Cool." Nya replied,

"And for you Miss?" Patrick asked, turning to Jane,

"Would it be safe to say I've never worn makeup before?" Jane informed,

"It's ok. Strict upbringing?" Patrick asked,

"You could say that." Jane replied, awkwardly looking over at Nya, "I guess you could just do what ever you want." Jane added,

"Ok. So what are your names?" Patrick asked,  
"Nya and this is Jane." Nya introduced,

"Nice to meet you both. My name is Patrick and my assistant there is Jewel." Patrick introduced, "So, red and blue for Nya and I'm thinking blue and black for Jane. Want both of your hairs done too?" Patrick asked,

"If you can." Nya accepted,

"Hair belongs to Jewel but it can be done." Patrick explained. Not long after, Nya had blue and red eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick with her hair slightly curled and had it in a ½ up, ½ down do while Jane had blue and black eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara and black lipstick and had her hair out of it's braid, which now made it reach her hips, and was now slightly curled and let loose,

"What do you guys think?" Patrick and Jewel asked,

"Love it." Nya stated while Jane just stared at her reflection in the mirror,

"Lost for words?" Nya nudged,

"It's just, I've never seen myself any other way before. It's amazing." Jane managed to get out,

"Got any make up on sale?" Nya asked,

"Yes we do. We even got nail polishes too." Patrick stated as Jewel went to see of other people wanted makeovers. The girls choose and bought some makeup and nail polishes,

"Thanks and have a great day." Patrick stated,

"You too." the girls replied as they left the booth, saying bye to Jewel on the way. The girls then found some bathrooms and got changed into the outfits they tried on earlier, careful not to ruin their hair and make up. As they walked around, Jane noticed people staring,

"Nya. Why are people looking at us?" Jane asked,

"Cos we look fab. Own it." Nya encouraged when Jane an elderly man trip over. Jane rushed over and helped him up,

"Thank you young lady." The man stated,

"No probs." Jane replied and walked off once the man was ok. When the girls were gone, the man held his watch to his mouth,

"It's her." He whispered,

"I knew it. Try to see if you can keep an eye on her." A voice replied in the man's earpiece,

"Yes sir." The man replied and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. Writer's block and internet troubles. I thought I should let you know that this story is set after Time Twins in case some were confused with the new season.**

Chapter 3:

Nya and Jane a landed at the temple,

"Ok. You are you 2 and where are Nya and Jane?" Jay joked,

"Nya. You know how I feel about you wearing make up." Kai stated,

"They were giving free make overs. Plus there are so many things Jane needs to experience." Nya explained,

"I hope you 2 got enough energy for tonight." Jay stated,

"Plenty." Nya stated,

"What's tonight?" Jane asked,

"A surprise I hope you'll like." Jay explained,

"Come on. We'll put these in our rooms and wait for the boys to get ready." Nya explained. Nya placed her things in her room while Jane placed her's in the spare room, which was agreed to be transformed into Jane's room. Jane placed her nunchucks and suit in her handbag when,

"Hey sis." Jay stated as he walked in,

"Hey big bro." Jane replied,

"If you want your katanas, we got a pair of fold up ones." Jay informed,

"You're not freaked that I want to take my suit and weapons?" Jane asked,

"We're ninjas. We do it all the time. Plus you have a secret identity. I'd be surprised if you weren't taking your stuff." Jay admitted,

"Thanks Jay." Jane replied,

"Is there something else?" Jay asked, filled with concern,

"It's just…you, mum and dad are alive after I thought you guys were dead for 15 years, plus the fact I'm still getting used to all this." Jane explained,

"All what?" Jay asked,

"All this…freedom." Jane explained with a sigh,

"Jane listen to me." Jay stated as he turned his twin so she was facing him, "We're reunited and this time, we know so much more and can do so much more. This time, I'm not making the same mistake. You're never leaving ever again." Jay reassured. Jane hugged her twin who hugged back and for the 1st time in 15 years, she felt…safe.

Soon everyone was ready and flew to the park where a music festival was going on,

"What is this?" Jane asked,

"A music festival. Here they have food, music and all sorts of activities. It's pretty much impossible to be bored." Jay explained. Jane looked around and everywhere she looked, she saw something new. When the music began to play, Jane couldn't help herself to get absorbed in it. There was something about it that clicked with her. Jay noticed how his twin looked with the music and couldn't help but to smile,

"Enjoying it already?" Jay asked,

"Already? There's more to this?" Jane asked,

"Oh this isn't even the beginning." Jay replied with a smirk,

"Seriously?" Jane asked as Cole jogged over to them,

"Jay, they're at the fairy floss stand." Cole stated,

"Thanks." Jay replied,

"Who?" Jane asked,

"I have a surprise for you. Come on." Jay stated,

"You're still full of surprises aren't you?" Jane stated,

"Proudly haven't changed in 15 years." Jay announced. The 2 walked until they were closing in on the fairy floss stand where a couple stood as if they were looking for someone. Jane stopped and stared at them,

"Is that?" Jane started,

"Maybe." Jay smirked as he walked to the couple, while Jane stood frozen to her spot, "Over here!" Jay called out to the couple, who turned around,

"Hello Jay." Edna greeted,

"Hey son." Ed added,

"Hey." Jay replied,

"So what's this surprize you told us about?" Edna asked,

"Frozen to the spot." Jay stated as he looked in Jane's direction as Ed and Edna exchanged confused looks, "You coming to say hi or what?" Jay called out. Ed and Edna looked as Jane shuffled towards them until she was in front of her parents as Jay stood at their said,

"Mum? Dad?" Jane mumbled,

"Jane!" Edna cried as she hugged Jane. Jane took a moment before she slowly wrapped her arms around her mum before Ed joined in. Jay smiled at Jane's smile but something stabbed him as he realised how much she missed of her life and not got to be with their parents…or not know that they were adopted. Jay then made it his mission to catch his sister up. Even though he knew it'd be impossible, he was going to do everything possible and more. After the hug broke Edna looked at her daughter,

"You're back." Edna stated as a tear of joy rolled down her face,

"Yeah. Still getting used to that detail." Jane replied as more tears of joy rolled her face than her mother,

"Where have you been all these years?" Ed asked,

"I don't wanna worry you about that." Jane replied. Jay suggested that they should do something and they all agreed.

They wondered around until,

"Come and test yourself. Test your strength and aim and 1st person to complete them gets a prise!" a man shouted as he stood in front of a bar with a 2minuet timer at the top and a booth with multiple targets lined up,

"Jay, what's a prise?" Jane asked,

"Remember when we were 5 and when ever we did something big at school, dad would add to our climbing frame?" Jay asked,

"How could I forget? They were the best! We became the best climbers at school thanks to that thing. Oh! And when that happened, mum would make her AWESOME, AMAZING lasagne." Jane replied. Ed and Edna smiled at the memorises,

"Well they were prises. Prises for completing a task." Jay explained,

"Oh." Jane replied. The family watched as a man tried the 2 and failed completely, "Can I try?" Jane asked,

"Go right ahead." Jay replied. Jane walked up to the man running the 2 challenges,

"Hello young lady. How can I help you?" he asked,

"I would like to attempt your challenges." Jane explained,

"HA! Nice 1 lady. If I can't do it, you will fail in 1 second." The guy who tried it stated,

"Why is that?" Jane asked,

"Anyone can try. Which 1 would you like to try 1st?" the man running it asked,

"Either 1." Jane replied,

"Ok. If you would like to keep your bag here." The man stated,

"I got it sweet." Edna stated,

"Thanks mum." Jane replied. Jay could've sworn Jane gave the biggest smile as she turned away at saying mum. Jane stood on the step under the bar,

"Ok. You have to hold on with both hands with both of them forward as if you're on the monkey bars. If you wish to quit, drop down and we'll get you to the targets." The man explained. Jane nodded before grabbing the bar and the man took away the step and started the timer. The Walkers watch as Jane looked completely fine and the guy who tried before looked at her in horror as she was well past his time,

"Time's up. Congratulations. You've beaten the challenge." The man stated,

"How?" the guy asked,

"That's my girl!" Ed cheered. Jane smiled at the gesture as she dropped down,

"Ready for the targets?" the man asked,

"Sure." Jane replied as she stretched the stiffness from her arms. The man handed Jane a palette gun,

"Hit all the targets in under 5 minuets." The man explained as Jane quickly counted 100 targets in ridiculous positions,

"Got it." Jane replied. Jane pointed the gun at the targets,

"Go!" a voice over stated as the targets started to move in all directions and immediately, Jane started shooting. The others watched in awe as the targets fell down 1 by 1, Jane not missing 1 until she hit all the targets. Jane handed over the gun to the man,

"Yeah!" Jay cheered, not saying her name in case 5 Points were around,

"Congratulations! You're the 1st to complete both challenges." The man handed over a basket of goodies and a teddy bear. The bear was really fluffy and a baby blue with a glittery bow around the neck,

"Thanks." Jane replied and walked back to her family,

"Way to go sis." Jay cheered,

"Thanks." Jane replied as she grabbed her bag off Edna and placed the bear in it with the head sticking out. The family walked around the festival, doing activities, until they got to the others like they agreed,

"Where did you get those?" Nya asked as she indicated the bear and basket,

"Jane won the 2 minuet bar and crazy target challenge." Jay explained,

"Nice!" Nya replied,

"Have you guys done it?" Jane asked,

"Nah. It'd be too easy." Cole replied,

"Well you should've seen Jane with the targets. She shot 1 or 2 a second, not missing 1." Jay explained,

"Looks like we have a sniper on our hands." Kai joked,

"I'm much better with manual weapons. Trust me." Jane replied,

"As we saw in the field." Jay added.

That night, Jane sat on her bed, staring at the plushie she choose earlier,

"You really like to stare at things don't you?" Jay commented as he walked in,

"It's how I think." Jane replied. Jay could sense sadness in his twin's tone,

"Is something wrong?" Jay asked, sitting on Jane's bed,

"What makes you ask that?" Jane asked,

"We may have been separated for years but I do know when something's wrong." Jay replied. Jane looked at Jay,

"I don't know. I've wanted this for so long, for you, mum and dad to be alive, but now that I know you guys are, I feel pathetic." Jane explained, letting her head drop,

"Why?" Jay asked,

"You guys have been alive the whole time and I wasn't fighting to get out faster. I'm pathetic for not finding out." Jane explained, tears forming in her eyes. Jay hugged his twin, who hugged back,

"You have no need to feel pathetic because you're not. Pathetic is beyond the last thing you are. There are all things we find and wish we found out sooner but we can't blame ourselves. Remember how mum would say that thing happen at a certain time for a reason?" Jay asked, Jane nodded, "Well this is 1 of those times. You're hear now and I'm going make sure I don't lose you again." Jay explained. Jane looked up at Jay, whose eyes were starting to water,

"You were always emotional." Jane stated,

"At least I'm not pretending." Jay replied,

"Even though you use to try. Do you still try?" Jane asked,

"I used to pretend a lot until I met Nya. She helped me realise I don't need to pretend to be liked." Jay explained,

"Did you ever pretend about me?" Jane asked,

"Jane are you crazy? You're the only 1 I wouldn't pretend around before Nya. Would kind of big brother would I be if I did?" Jay replied,

"Big brother? You mean twin?" Jane asked,

"No. I am the eldest twin don't forget." Jay smirked,

"Yeah by a minuet. Doesn't make you the big brother." Jane replied,

"Excuse me. I'm 1 minuet and 25 seconds older." Jay proudly reminded,

"Doesn't count." Jane stated,

"Every second counts." Jay replied as he poked Jane in the side. Jane laughed from the tickle before quickly covering her mouth with both hands, "What's wrong?" Jay asked,

"I've haven't heard that sound in years." Jane replied,

"You haven't laughed in years?" Jay asked,

"Not once in 15 years." Jane explained,

"Well…we better fix that." Jay smirked before tickling Jane,

"JAY STOP!" Jane stated while bursting out laughing. Nya stood at the door and watched the 2 laugh their heads off, even if Jay wasn't the 1 being tickled, and she took a photo, the 1st photo of those 2 having fun together in 15 years.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

5 minuets later, Jay went out somewhere and Jane was putting her new clothes away when Nya walked in,

"You know, you can give this room a bit of colour." Nya stated,

"How?" Jane asked,

"We can help you paint the walls, get some new furniture and stick some things on the walls." Nya explained,

"It's ok. I'm not a picky sleeper." Jane explained,

"Are you sure? You're going to be living here. You can change your room. What's your favourite colour?" Nya asked as she helped Jane put her clothes away,

"I've always liked blue." Jane replied,

"Do you have a second favourite?" Nya asked,

"I haven't exactly grown up around colours so whatever goes with blue I guess." Jane replied,

"Do like more bold or more soft?" Nya asked,

"I don't know. Which ever I guess. Why are you asking me these?" Jane asked,

"Curious." Nya replied,

"Well, I don't really know myself." Jane stated,

"It's ok. Now you can get to know yourself." Nya replied,

"It's nice having a girl around." Jane smiled,

"I thought there were girls at 5 Points." Nya asked,

"There is but we aren't allowed to talk. We're only allowed to fight, physically." Jane explained,

"Life really was tough on you." Nya mumbled,

"Yeah. It was. I had no idea why I was holding on. The only thing I held onto was the memories of my family." Jane explained as she sat on her bed, hanging her head and pulled out her birthmark and stared at it with tears in her eyes,

"Oh. I'm sorry." Nya stated,

"It's ok. I'm glad I did. If I did what I wanted to do, I wouldn't have gotten reunited with my family." Jane reassured, putting a smile on her face,

"What did you want to do?" Nya asked,

"Do you really want to know?" Jane asked, Nya nodded, "*sigh* I wanted to be where I thought my family was. I wanted the easiest way out. But whenever I went to go that way, something happened. Something interrupted. It was something different each time but it interrupted." Jane explained, drops of tears landing on her birthmark. Nya hugged Jane and looked her in the eye, keeping her hands on Jane's shoulders,

"You don't ever need to worry about that ever again. Jay says that things happen for reasons. Maybe the interruptions were signs for you not to go like that. Instead to leave and go outside where you found Jay. That's what happened hasn't it. If those interruptions hadn't happened, you wouldn't have found Jay and Jay is the happiest I've ever seen him. You weren't just holding onto memories, you wee holding onto you family's love." Nya explained. Jane wiped away her tears and smiled,

"You're right. I hadn't realised that." Jane stated.

Jay walked into the temple with Ed and Edna,

"Nice to see you Mr and Mrs Walker." Kai greeted,

"Nice to see you too." Ed replied,

"What's that?" Cole asked, pointing to the large pan in Edna's hands,

"Jane's favourite lasagne. I thought she would've missed it plus she looks too thin. She needs the weight. Just need to put it in the oven." Edna explained,

"I would say you think everyone is too thin but I actually agree." Jay agreed,

"Go get your sister." Ed instructed,

"Ok." Jay replied. Jay went to Jane's room and saw her and Nya talking,

"Mum and dad are here." Jay stated,

"Coming." Jane replied. Jay noticed the light pink around Jane's eyes and Nya's worry in her eyes,

'Was she crying?' Jay thought. After Jane left, Jay turned to Nya, "Did something happen?" Jay asked,

"Thank goodness Jane got out of there. She was treated the worst." Nya stated,

"How so?" Jay asked,

"Snacks were her meals, she didn't even get all of them some days. She got beaten every day and it's do or die. For anything." Nya explained. Jay couldn't believe his ears,

'That explains a lot.' Jay thought as he felt his anger flow through him, but he kept it hidden, "Knowing you, you would have a plan already on how to help this." Jay stated,

"Well, it looks like we going good with what we're doing already so just continue it." Nya explained.

Jane got down stairs,

"Hey mum. Hey dad." Jane greeted as she hugged her parents,

"Hello sweet." Edna replied,

"Hey Jane." Ed added,

"What's that?" Jane asked, pointing to the large lasagne pan in Edna's hands,

"A little surprise for dinner that I'm sure you'll enjoy." Edna replied,

"Would you like me to prepare this Mrs Walker?" Zane asked,

"Thank you Zane. In the oven at 350 degrees for 10 minuets." Edna instructed as she handed over the pan. 10 minuets later, everyone was at the dinner table as Zane brought out the lasagne,

"Mum, is that the lasagne you would make when we were 5?" Jane asked,

"I thought it would be a nice little treat." Edna replied. Everyone served themselves,

"I can see why this is Jane's favourite." Kai stated,

"Thank you Kai." Edna replied as she saw Jane was already nearly finished, "Do you want another slice sweet?" she asked. Jane looked down at her plate and looked surprised,

"What?" Jay asked, Jane swallowed her mouthful,

"If I say, mum will kill me." Jane replied,

"Well in that case you better have another slice." Ed stated as Edna placed another big slice on Jane's plate as Jane's face lit up at the site of the lasagne,

"Thanks." Jane replied as she dug straight in,

"You really like your food." Lloyd commented, Jane just smiled at the comment and continued eating,

"Why do I suddenly want to see Jane verse Cole in a eating contest?" Kai asked,

"I don't know but if you make the food mum's lasagne, Jane will win no sweat." Jay replied,

"As if. No one can eat as much as me, no matter what food." Cole commented,

"I would have to disagree there Cole. When these 2 were little and have lasagne, the second we weren't looking, an eating race went off." Ed stated,

"I remember that." Jane stated,

"Me too. I could never win." Jay replied,

"Yeah. You never." Jane proudly agreed,

"Now children." Ed stated. Both twins smiled at their dad as the others laughed. Edna smiled at Jay for this was the 1st time he had eaten lasagne in 15 years.

That night, it was the middle of the night and Jay had woken up and was getting some water when he heard Jane. It sounded like she was fighting something in her room. Jay walked over and carefully opened the door and walked in. Jane was tossing and turning,

"No. I'm not going back." Jane murmured in her sleep,

'Nightmares.' Jay thought as he walked over,

"Jay. Behind you." Jane muttered,

"Jane." Jay softly stated as he gently shook Jane,

"Jay no. No. No!" Jane shouted as she lunged at Jay, knife in hand. Jay caught his twin's wrist as her Face went from angry attack to soft fear, "Jay?" Jane asked, voice shaking in fear,

"It was just a dream. A nightmare. It didn't happen." Jay reassured as Jane's shoulders lowered. Jay slipped the knife out of Jane's hand, as she lowered her arms,

"Jay." Jane whispered. Jane curled up to Jay as he wrapped his arms around her,

"Shhhhhh. It's ok." Jay reassured as Jane shook in fear and tears rolled down her face,

"T-They t-took y-you a-and k-k-killed y-you." Jane sobbed,

"We both know that wouldn't happen in real life. I'm not going anywhere and either are you or anyone." Jay reassured. After a bit, Jane had fell asleep in Jay's arms as he felt his eyes getting heavy.

The next morning, Nya was going to wake Jane up but when she opened Jane's door, she saw Jane asleep in Jay's arms and Jay's head resting atop Jane's. Nya took a photo on her phone and carefully closed the door before going to the dinning room,

"Where are the twins?" Kai asked and Nya showed them the photo,

"Nya, why did you take a photo?" Zane asked,

"1 because it's cute and 2 because I wanna show their parents." Nya admitted,

"You spend to much time with Jay. He's turning you into a weirdo." Kai quietly stated,

"Excuse you?" Nya scolded,

"You heard me." Kai replied.

In a dark computer room,

"Talk to me." Some one stated,

"It works perfectly and we can see and hear everything." The other person replied,

"Perfect. Keep note of anything we can use." The 1st person instructed,

"Yes sir." The other replied.


End file.
